


Disobedience

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: JB is kind of mean, M/M, Smut, but that's how Jackson likes him, got7 power couple, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: There's a reason why Jackson enjoys making JB angry. But what happens when Leader catches on? Will Jackson still get what he wants?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK I REALLY REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS(I'm such a dirty bird)
> 
> Originally posted on my AFF account: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

Jackson grunted slightly as he was roughly pushed against the wall behind him by JB. “Why do you insist on being so disobedient Jackson-ah?” the GOT7 leader asked in exasperation. His dark eyes narrowed in annoyance as he glared at his insubordinate team member. Jackson grinned at his leader, “Because it’s fun,” he answered simply. He knew what he wanted from his leader and provoking him produced the best results.

 

“So you piss me off because it amuses you to make Leader-hyung angry?” Jaebum asked, he pulled the Hong Kong nuisance’s hat off and tossed it across the living room. Jackson shrugged as best he could with Leader’s hands holding him in place, “What can I say? You’re the easiest to provoke,” he answered with a smug side-smile. He knew just what to do and say to get a rise out of his hot-tempered team leader.

 

JB’s glare intensified, he shoved his knee between Jackson’s legs and let one of his hands roughly grip his chin, “Someone needs to do something about that mouth of yours,” he said running his finger over his lips, “It says a lot of disrespectful things.”

 

JB let his other hand press against the wall, “You think I don’t have you figured out Jackson?” he asked with a devious smirk. Jackson shook JB’s hand off, “What do you mean?” he asked. “You piss me off because you like the way I handle you,” Leader concluded, his knee pressing a bit firmer into Jackson’s little fencer. Jackson swallowed hard, “I don’t know what you mean,” he denied. He pushed his hands into JB’s chest, shoving him back a bit. He felt the sudden need to get away. “You like the way Leader-hyung punishes you don’t you?” Jaebum asked through his knowing smirk.

 

He grabbed Jackson’s hands crossed them over his chest, holding him firmly against the wall. “You can’t fool me Jackson, there’s a reason I’m the leader and you’re not. You like being dominated by me,” this time it wasn’t a question. Jackson turned his head away stubbornly, choosing to keep silent. Was he really that transparent? “Even though I have you figured out you’re still not going to admit it?” Leader asked as he released Jackson’s hands, “Fine then we’re done here.”

 

Jaebum took a step back and turned away preparing to leave, “What?” he heard Jackson ask in confusion. “As long as you continue to lie to me, I won’t give you the punishment you worked so hard to get. No amount of provocation will make me change my mind. I can find other ways to punish you Jackson, I’m very creative,” JB told him.

 

Jackson did not like the way that sounded. He only provoked his leader because the results were always the same, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push his luck if the outcome was going to change. He didn’t want to find out how ruthless Leader could be. “OK maybe I do piss you off because I like how you handle me,” Jackson quickly admitted, he didn’t want things to change.

 

“I knew it,” Jaebum laughed out at he pushed Jackson back up against the wall, “Do you want hyung to discipline you?” he asked grinding his knee into Jackson’s hard-on. “Yes,” Jackson gruffly replied. He grabbed Jaebum’s face and tried to pull him into a kiss, Leader’s hand covering his mouth stopped him. “No kissing Jackson-ah, this is still punishment,” he said pushing his face away.

 

He placed his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and forced him onto his knees, “But there is something else you can do with that big mouth,” he rudely suggested. Jackson’s fingers made quick work of JB’s belt and zipper. He pulled down Leader’s pants and boxers until his erection popped out. He wet his lips and wrapped them around Jaebum’s tip. He slowly sucked him in, languidly running his tongue along the shaft. JB palmed the back of Jackson’s head, “Don’t be shy Jackson,” he said pushing his member down Jackson’s throat, “take it all, it’s OK to be greedy.”

 

Jackson thanked God he was blessed without a gag reflex, because he would’ve thrown up all over the place. He curled his fingers around the waistband of Leader’s pants and began to bob his head up and down, taking Leader deeper each time. “You’re going too slow,” Jaebum complained through a smile shoving his hips forward. Jackson’s hands fell at his sides as he let his leader harshly plow into his mouth.

 

He felt so wrong knowing that this kind of treatment turned him on. But he was a man, men didn’t need to be treated softly. He didn’t need kisses and words of love. He just needed to be forced down and fucked, and Leader was going to do that for him.

 

Jaebum released Jackson’s head pulled his spit-slick member from the younger’s mouth. He pulled his pants up slightly and pushed Jackson onto his back. He dropped to his knees and quickly discarded Jackson’s basketball shorts, boxers, and t-shirt. Jaebum pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it before he forced Jackson’s legs open, pushing his knees against his chest.

 

He positioned himself at Jackson’s unprepared opening and pushed his way inside. Jackson hissed in pain at the sudden entry. “This hurts right?” Jaebum asked hooking his elbows under the younger’s knees, “it doesn’t matter, you don’t deserve to be prepared.” Jackson groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he was slowly doing his best to adjust to the new girth inside him.

 

Jaebum pounded into his disobedient member, his hips surging forward in quick and powerful thrusts. Jackson let out a strangled gleeful groan at a particularly hard thrust, “Hyung, this feels so good,” he cried out. JB stilled his hips, “This is a punishment, Jackson, you’re not supposed to enjoy it,” he said in a disappointed tone. He pulled out of the protesting younger, “Turn over,” he ordered. 

 

Jackson did as he was told and turned over onto his hands and knees. JB pushed the younger down onto his elbows and spread his knees out further apart. He shoved his way back inside Jackson’s abused entrance and began pounding into him again. What started out as a pleasurably rough fuck quickly turned into something excruciatingly painful for Jackson. His groans of ecstasy were now groans of pain. His bared knees and elbows were angrily rubbing into the carpet beneath him. He tried to lift up off his elbows only to be shoved back down.

 

“What’s the matter Jackson?” JB asked in mock concern, his hips mercilessly slamming forward, “Are your elbows and knees burning?” So this was his plan all along? Now Jackson understood why Leader kept his pants on. Every time JB rocked into him, his knees and elbows harshly met with the carpet. His joints would no doubt be red and blistered before the night was over. Jackson imagined that this was how a match must have felt when being struck…if matches had feelings. This wasn’t fun for Jackson anymore, the only thing he could focus on was the continuous pounding into his backside and the third degree rug burn he was getting on his joints.

 

JB leaned forward and dug his sharp elbow into Jackson’s back, “What’s the matter Jackson? Not enjoying your punishment anymore? Isn’t this what you worked so hard to get?” he asked grabbing a fistful of the younger’s hair and roughly tugging his head back, “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you take advantage of Leader-hyung’s anger.” Jackson let his head drop when his dark hair was released, fuck, this was not supposed to be actual punishment. JB grunted and pulled out of Jackson’s tight opening, spilling his seed all over the younger’s back.

 

Jackson stared back at his leader in shock and betrayal; how could he just come on his own? So selfish. “You look upset Jackson,” Jaebum stated as he pulled up his pants, “Is it because you didn’t come?” Jackson furrowed his brows and angrily nodded, “Of course that’s why,” he answered. “Well it looks like the only way you can come now is if you do it yourself,” Jaebum replied with an unremorseful shrug and a smug smile.

 

Jackson stared at his smirking leader horrifically; not only did he suffer from third degree burn, but now he was going to have to get off on his own as well. JB sat down on the floor and looked at the younger expectantly, “What are you waiting for?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Jackson glared and turned onto his back. “No, no, sit up so I can see you,” JB demanded, his dark brows dropping. Jackson slowly sat up and wrapped a hand around his unsatisfied erection.

 

He jerked himself slowly, he could feel Leader staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable, he felt like he was putting on a peep show. He did his best to ignore JB’s intense gaze and focused on finding his release, he wanted this terrible punishment to be over. After a few minutes of concentrated breathing and heavy petting, Jackson willed himself to come. He groaned and spurted all over his chiseled abs and chest.

 

He looked back at his grinning leader as if he was asking, “Are you done torturing me?”

 

“Good boy,” JB praised as he stood up, “I hope you learned from this punishment. Now please try not to piss Leader-hyung off for your own selfish gain. Also please go and clean up, the other members will be back from dinner soon.” Jackson watched his leader retreat into his bedroom, it seems like he had been completely out-duped. He was not expecting his plan to backfire. He was only counting on Leader’s blind anger, he forgot how quick-witted he was. Jaebum was definitely right, there was a reason he was the leader and Jackson was not.


End file.
